


Morning text

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sexts in between classes are distracting Adrien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A garbage smut fic. Truly awful.

'Hey, hot stuff. How's that water bottle looking?'  Was certainly one kind of morning text. Adrien received it right after his first class of the day was done. He was thankful the pet name had ceased to make him blush but it still made him squirm. The phrase was also how he knew Marinette was horny.

'It's almost empty. I was just about to fill it up.' 

A few seconds later and his phone buzzed again. 'Good boy. I wasn't sure if you were going to make some kind of comment which would've made me inclined to have you wet yourself on your way home. I guess you learned after last time. :/ Is my good boy wearing the pull up he was supposed to?'

'Yes, my Lady.' Every time he shifted he could hear the soft crinkle, just like she wanted.

'You look so cute in your butterfly patterned pull ups, my little cutie pie. I can't wait until you come home so I can deny you the potty and watch as you squirm and wet yourself. Then I think I'll pin you to the wall, my knee pressed against your soaking pull up, and cover you with hickeys. How's that sound?'

'I'm squirming already.' He replied, his face slightly red.

'Of course you are, slut.' Oh he was definitely blushing now. Praise and dirty talk? She was trying to get him to cum in public. As if she was reading his mind another text came through. 'Are you getting horny? Do you want to cum already? I might say yes if Nino does.'

Adrien had to bite back a moan as he passed a group of students on their way to student parking. The university had odd class hours. He, Marinette, Nino, and Alya weren't exactly a poly couple. But sort of. They were testing it out. Mostly through sex and/or exploring kinks. When they had first talked about kinks as a group and going over who would top who, he was extremely embarrassed to find out no one was surprised that he was, to quote Alya, "the subbiest sub to ever sub". Rude. He was further embarrassed to find that she was, in her own words "the total opposite, an absolute domme." Nino and Marinette were both switches. To make matters worse, they all delighted in the knowledge that he had a huge praise kink. Rivaled of course only by his huge humiliation kink. It boiled down to him almost daily getting flirty messages either humiliating him, praising him, both (which drive him up a wall because it was almost always in public so he couldn't do anything), or giving him random tasks.

His phone buzzed again, this time from Nino. "Ugh." He groaned out loud, attracting confused glances from other students. 

'Yo, I hear you're in a bit of a jam. Send me a pic and I'll see what Alya says ;) Fill up your water bottle and drink half first though or she'll totally say no.'

He was being outright tortured! 'Ok. A pic of what though? My face?'

'You wish, dude. I wanna see that cute butt of yours.'

If there was any doubt left that Marientte was trying to torture him by bringing in Nino and Alya this got rid of that. As far as he was aware, Nino had no idea he was wearing a pull up. He wasn't even sure if Nino knew he and Marinette were into that!

'Does Nino know about the pull ups and stuff, Princess?' He texted his girlfriend. He hoped she replied quickly, he only had twenty minutes before his next class. Thankfully he only had to wait two. He filled up and drank more water while he waited.

'Maybe??? Alya was the one who mentioned you would look cute in one. Why?'

Adrien quickly explained the situation as he made his way to the more secluded bathrooms in the student union, up three flights of stairs and towards the back.

She didn't reply so he steeled himself for a bad reaction before dropping his pants in a stall and snapping five pictures of his padded butt. He deleted all but one and sent it to his best friend.

His breath hitched of its own accord when he saw him start to type back. 'You're so cute, dude! Or should I call you little dude ;) I'll show Alya but I say yes. Unless she says no. Yo should wear those next time we come over. Do you wear diapers to? Wear those instead. Alya will freak.'

She would, Adrien had no doubt. She started to masturbate right there when he mentioned he liked getting desperate. It had been a very painful, very hot, night. The hickeys she gave him lasted almost a month! He squirmed again, the crinkling even louder now that his pull up was exposed. He should definitely wear a diaper next time they got together. 

Alya texted him now instead which was a surprise. She should be in class. He didn't want her to get in trouble. 'You look so hot in that. I want to pin you against a wall and cover you in hickeys, spank you while you wet yourself, fuck you, so much I want to do to you. Start touching yourself. Don't cum until I say so or you won't sit for a week.'

'Alright.' He wasn't sure what to call her but he would happily get pinned to a wall and covered in bruises. Adrien rubbed his cock through the padding and imagined Alya pinning him to a wall while he wore just a soaking wet diaper and collar. Or of Marinette throwing him on their bed and Alya joining, sandwiching him between the two. Giving Nino a blowjob was really nice though, he would like to do that again. He was getting close already, this was intense.

'Stop. Piss yourself and you can come. If you don't have to, tell us all how much you want to.'

'Wow.' He thought. 'That was super hot.' He knew he couldn't actually use his pull up though, not this early. He'd get a rash which would be embarrassing for a huge number of reasons for one. Second, it might smell. What if people found out? So no, he couldn't actually do that. But at least she had given him a second option. He opened up the group chat they had, sexting was common but memes and actually important information was what it was generally used for. Although he considered memes, cat ones especially no matter how old they were, to be almost as important as when to meet up.

'I don't have to use it yet. But I really want to. Alya says she would pin me up against a wall in a wet pull up and I definitely wouldn't complain. I really want to get desperate to pee and beg you all to let me wet myself for you. That would be awesome and I'm sure you would all enjoy it. Getting tied up, teased, and fucked would be even better.'

'Mhm. Sounds nice, hot stuff.'

'Who do you want to get fucked by? We haven't done anal yet but that would be sweet.'

'I don't know what you're all thinking but I think you, Nino, should fuck our cute sub while he's still in a wet diaper. He can be on his hands and knees like a good slut and eating me out. I think Mari can sit and pleasure herself, consider it punishment for getting us all riled up so early.'

"Wow." He said aloud after reading Alya's message. That was definitely the best way to go. 'Yes please' he texted back. 'Can I come now?'

Nino was actually the first to respond. Adrien had thought Marientte would've said something by now but he was surprised and even more turned on. 'Yea but only if, when you get to your apartment, you're wet and ready to please one of us' Dominant Nino was great. 

He didn't need anymore then that before he began furiously rubbing himself through the front of his diaper. It took him less than a minute to climax and it was amazing. Nino texted him again a second after he finished and he rolled his eyes.

'I better see you shoved against a wall by somebody tonight.'

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for how bad this is.


End file.
